Prior art aircraft structural assemblies can include                a structural supporting wall, the structural wall having a first section along a first edge;        a composite wall assembled on the structural wall, the composite wall extending in the extension of the structural wall beyond the first edge and defining a second section positioned facing the first section;        means for attaching the structural wall with the composite wall including at least one elongated traction element received in a first passage made in the structural wall, the first passage opening out into the first section and into a cell made in the structural wall.        
This assembly is in particular intended for connecting a composite structural element, such as for example a composite box or a skin for a bearing structure box, in particular a lower panel or an upper panel for a wing, a central plane or a tail, on a metal structural element, when the junction between these elements is strongly stressed with a normal force.
Such an assembly in particular applies to the junction between a wing in composite material and the fuselage of an aircraft, via tension bolts.
In a known way, certain aircrafts such as the Airbus A380 or the Boeing 787 comprise wing boxes in composite material. These boxes are attached on the central box of the fuselage via metal parts of the “fitting” type. These aircrafts include an internal fitting connected to a structural wall of the central box via a tension bolt as well as an external metal fitting on which is attached a composite wall of the box or of its skin.
These intermediate metal fittings guarantee good strength of this assembly notably when it is subject to a normal force.
Such an assembly however does not give entire satisfaction. Indeed, the presence of intermediate metal fittings significantly increases the weight of the aircraft, taking into account the individual weight of the fitting, as well as composite wall overthicknesses required for attaching the fitting.
Further, the presence of the fittings increases the cost of the assembly and makes its assembling more complex, while reducing robustness with regard to resistance to corrosion.
The presence of the fittings further possibly generates stresses which are set up during the assembling. Further, in the particular case of a wing, these connections are located at the tanks of fuel contained in the wing and therefore are sources of potential fuel leaks.